(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a packaging machine support device having a frame, side walls and feet for bearing the frame and having at least one workstation borne by the packaging machine support device. More particularly the invention pertains to a packaging machine support device haying an open profile with stiffening lugs disposed along the open profile to partially close a side of the open profile at predetermined locations.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Such a packaging machine is described, for example, in EP 0 569 935 B1. The profile described in the latter document for the purpose of forming the frame is designed with an essentially U-shaped cross section which is open in the downward direction. This profile is closed, i.e. not internally visible, in the direction of the outside of the packaging machine. Spaced-apart connecting elements are fixed to the ends of the U profile at regular intervals from the underside.
Packaging machines of the type mentioned have to meet increasingly stringent hygiene requirements.
The frame profile of the packaging machine according to the prior art is difficult to access from beneath for cleaning purposes. It is likewise the case that a visual inspection of the cleaning result can only be carried out with extreme difficulty, if at all.